Harry Potter and The Angel of The Night
by ReaperCB919
Summary: Titania has an issue with the way one of her Grandchildren has been raised, so she has Puck use the Phoenix Gate to make sure he's raised by a more... interesting guardian, and given a few new abilities along the way. Thus enters Demona.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Butt Cover: I own nothing. If I did, neither of these two would have ended the way they did. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and as far as I know Gargoyles is owned by Disney and Greg Weisman. That being said, the only payment I'll recieve are hopefully good reviews, which writers of fanfiction thrive on. So please, feel free to send some.**

**Author's Note: Because of the time frames involved in the cannon stories, or the non-cannon considering I'm drawing from the Goliath chronicles, I've had to fudge with the timelines a bit. I've moved Harry's world forward 2 years, and brought the Gargoyles backwards by roughly the same amount in an effort to make them mesh better together. I hope I managed that. That doesn't mean anything has changed other than when things happened, so all of the people in Harry's year and all his friends are still there, and all of Goliath's adventures have taken place just a year earlier than they did in cannon. That being said, I still may have got the times a bit wrong, but I did my best and I hope it works out. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**

* * *

**

**Titania's viewing room:**

**Somewhere outside of time**

The Mists of Avalon hung heavy in the small part of reality that Titania had claimed for her own. She looked down into the world of mortals, a troubled expression on her face as she saw what was happening. She'd not checked on this one as often as she should have, now that she thought about it. She'd assumed since things worked out the way they had at the time, that her child, and then grandchild would be adequately seen to. It was only after the incident with Fox and Alexander that she'd decided to check again. In that time, far too much had changed. Her daughter dead, her grandson in danger from a madman, and she could not interfere.

At least the little one was handling it well. With that in mind, she let it play out a little longer. Hoping that the boy would live up to his heritage, and while he did, it was not the way she would have desired. She watched as he stood there in that forest of nightmares. He stood strong and proud, spirits around him hidden from all but their own sight as the curse traveled toward him. She could not allow this.

Pulling on the full extent of her power, and even tapping into that left to her by Oberon from his actions on Avalon with the gargoyles, she wove her spell.

_"My blood stands proud and pure_

_A mortals curse he must endure_

_A mad creature doth seek his end_

_And this outcome doth offend_

_Stop this time and this night_

_SEND ME PUCK TO SET THIS RIGHT!"_

With that time stopped in all the realms for everyone save Titania, and the newly summoned Puck, still in his mortal form as Owen Burnett. The blonde, stiff wooded man looked strangely around the mist filled realm they were in. Then he looked toward Titania, a confused look on his face.

"You summoned me, my queen? I don't understand, Lord Oberon has banished me from Avalon, and denied me the use of my powers save when I'm teaching, or protecting Alexander." Owen walked slowly toward the queen of his former, and still partial race.

"Time has stopped for the moment, for all save us. I require a service Puck, and it is not something I can interfere in." With that, she reached out her hand and took the Phoenix Gate from the mists of Avalon. "Before my eventual meeting of Halcyon Renard, I met a couple who wished to have a child. Their desire moved me so much, that I gave them two. One of their own, and one of mine... and the mother's. The result was little Lilly Evans."

As Titania spoke, the world around them changed, showing the events she spoke of. She stopped as it showed the baby Lilly nestled in a cradle. A soft smile sat on Titania's face as she looked at her daughter, then Titania sighed as she continued and the scene changed to her heading off to school.

"Eventually, she was found to have magic, but it was not Fae magic that she inherited, though that probably is why she was able to access the long dormant blood of the mortal witch from her mother's ancestry."

The scene showed Lilly at a hidden magic school in a castle, "At school she would meet a young wizard named James Potter, her eventual husband," The scene flipped to a wedding, "However, it was a time of war for their Wizarding World." The scene changed again, showing the battles of wizards and witches against others in black robes and white masks.

"A dark wizard named Tom Riddle, a self styled Lord Voldemort, sought to destroy all non-magical humans, and fought against the light and the forces of one, Albus Dumbledore. Though his motives were just, Dumbledore's actions left much to be desired, when it comes to my family. Instead of dealing with the problem the way he should have, he let the problem escalate to a point where dealing with Riddle became all but impossible. Then just before my grandson would be born, this happened."

The scene showed Dumbledore sitting at a table just as a mortal seer went into a trance, delivering a prophecy that spoke of death for the dark lord at the hands of a child to be born at the end of July. Then the actions he took to protect the child. Then it showed their betrayal.

"As you can see, they were betrayed." She showed as Voldemort came for them, "Then something amazing happened, and my daughter invoked an old spell to protect her child and defeated Voldemort, though she couldn't kill him."

Her she became very upset, "And Dumbledore sent him to live with my child's sister, and her family, who abused, mistreated, and neglected little Harry. This alone is enough to make me want to change things, but it is what happens later that has brought you to me. You see, Harry would eventually have to face his destiny, would eventually have to fight Voldemort himself, several times over his years in school."

It showed as Harry went to school, and fought Voldemort over the Philosopher's Stone. His second year against the Basilisk's and Riddle's Memory. His third year with the dementors, and freeing his godfather. Fourth year and the tournament, and Voldemort reborn. Fifth year, with the order, and with the actions of the Ministry against him. The pointless battle for the prophecy, and Sirius's death. Then Sixth year, his lessons with and the manipulations of Dumbledore coming to a head. The truth of Riddle's immortality, and culminating in Dumbledore's death at his servant's hands. Then the actions after Harry's birthday, searching for the Horcruxes, the break in at Gringotts, the return to Hogwarts, and then, finally culminating in the moment when she stopped time.

"What do you want me to do, my queen? I am forbidden from using my powers..." Owen said.

"Save when training or protecting Alexander, but I will give you this." And she handed him the Phoenix Gate, "And this," She produced a vial of her own blood, "And lastly, this," She handed him a sample of stone skin. "With that, I give you permission to use MY magic, three times, in order to save my grandson from the fate that Dumbledore wove for him."

Owen nodded, and became Puck, his long white hair replacing the short blond and his trickster garb taking the place of his suit. He looked back over all that she showed him. "I can change the past with this, but I can not raise him or be his protector. I would have to find another to fill that role, one who could teach him of sorcery, and science, as well as how to fight." Puck looked at what he held and smiled, "Now that is a plan worthy of The Trickster, however, you would have to ensure that once I'm done I remember none of this my queen. You have shown me not only the past, but future as well... yes, this can be done..."

"Thank you, Puck, and for your reward, I shall entreat Oberon on your behalf to return your power to you and lift your banishment." Titania smiled.

"You are most kind, my queen." Puck smiled, "Now the spell to allow me your magic, so I may do your will and I shall be gone."

"Of course, Puck..." Titania grinned,

"_Three times from now my magic is thine,_

_Let your spells be cast by will of mine._

_Three times from now thy aid is needed,_

_So I send you Puck to whence you've heeded._

_Three times alone and thus no more,_

_Then back you fly to your human chore."_

As Titania wove her spell, Puck felt her magic infusing him for three spells and three alone. He nodded, and grasped the gold and blue shield that was the Phoenix Gate, an artifact he'd thought lost by Goliath in the streams of time, and as he did, he spoke the incantation to take him first to the one he'd chosen to protect and teach Harry at a point where he could be sure of her acceptance.

"DEFLAGRATE MVRI TEMPI ET INVERVALIA"

With that, and a burst of flame, Puck vanished and time stopped for Titania, the power of the Phoenix Gate no longer holding this place outside of time until after Puck's Job was done.**... **

**HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Manhattan Docks: Summer 1995**

A lone tear rolled down Demona's face as she watched her daughter fly away with Goliath and the others. And for just this moment, she thought that perhaps her vengeance wasn't worth the price of her daughter. Perhaps she could find a middle ground.

"Regrets... Demona?" The voice of Puck floated near her ear.

A growl erupted from her throat as she spun around trying to swipe at the trickster's face only for her to miss as Puck floated backward away from the angry Gargoyle.

"PUCK! What do you want? Wish to play another trick on me now! Well I won't allow it! Not after what I've just lost!" Demona growled again as she prepared to spring.

"Actually, Demona, I'm here because I need something, and if you help me, I'll give you a reward." He grinned, "But you have to decide, what matters more? Your hatred, or your love?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued, "You see, Queen Titania has a grandchild; a halfling by the name of Harry Potter. However, a lot of trouble has been dropped on Harry's head, and the queen wishes things to be changed. Even as we speak, the Queen is at a point in the future, watching as Harry faces death."

"I will use this," He held up the Phoenix Gate "To take us to another point in the past, where I will change my spell on you, and you will become Harry's new mother, as well as the adopted daughter of Queen Titania of Avalon. Then you shall have to live a double life so to speak. While you raise Harry, the other you, the original you of the time shall continue as you once did and you are forbidden to change things. Now, you can raise Harry however you see fit, except for three things. He will need to be raised in the human world. You can not teach him magic until after his eleventh birthday, and you can not stop him from attending Hogwarts." Puck smiled.

"And why would I desire to even CONSIDER raising a human spawn." Demona snarled.

Puck grinned, "You may not want to change, and after all you've seen, I can see why... but if you truly LOVE your daughter, you have to be sure to rid yourself of your HATE. Not your caution, I would never ask you to trust ALL humans, but if you can not change after raising Harry, then nothing can change you. But if you DO change, then perhaps you can win back your daughter... I will even vouch for you when the time comes, three weeks from now."

Demona paced around, raking her claws over the metal of the ship as she snarled, "Three weeks from today, but several years from when you'll take me, no doubt."

"True, but that can't be helped I'm afraid... you're immortal however. If there's one thing you do have, it's patience." Puck grinned, "Now, as I said, with those three caveats, you can raise Harry as you see fit and teach him whatever you wish for him to know, but remember, he isn't going to grow up to be a bystander. He's going to grow up into a battle, that's why you're the one we wish to raise and teach him. You will make him a warrior."

Demona snarled. She didn't like this, and it was eating at her. She wanted to know her daughter, to be able to spend time with her and train her. To talk to her and teach her, laugh with her. But she couldn't! Not the way things are. Puck was right, she'd have to let go of her hate and she wasn't ready for that yet, but maybe..."

"I'll do it, Puck, but I don't like this." Demona snarled.

"Then for your first gift," Puck grinned.

"_Human by day, and gargoyle at night,_

_A trick Puck played he now sets right._

_No longer will this change bring thee pain,_

_Instead a new gift doth thy gain._

_To make amends and give love voice,_

_Thy form and change shall become thy choice."_

Swirling fae lights flashed around her as Demona felt the change take root and then with a flex of will became her human form at night, then smoothly returned to her gargoyle nature. She smiled, the pain of the change was gone.

"Now the choice of the change is yours, but this too comes with a price. If you're in your gargoyle form at sunrise, you will become stone. All this does is give you the option, since you will need to be seen as human at night sometimes." Puck grinned, "Now, we've to go watch something, and pick up your son future son, then I've two last spells to cast."

He took out the Phoenix Gate and grinned, ""DEFLAGRATE MVRI TEMPI ET INVERVALIA"

With a burst of fire, the two of them found themselves hidden as they watched an unremarkable suburban street. Puck smiled and kept her back, "Now sit and watch, Demona, this is where things get interesting, but not where they've begun."

As they did, Puck told her the story of Harry Potter, Lilly Evans Potter, and of course, Voldemort, though he was very careful to leave out any future details or things she shouldn't know yet. Just as Puck ended the story, there was a loud POP and they watched as an old man in violent colored robes with a long white beard and a large pointed hat appeared. He took out something, then with a few clicks, took all the lights from the street. He walked down the street toward a cat who quickly became a witch.

They watched the scene as the two spoke and the witch told him what kind of people Harry's relatives were. They listened as he told her about what happened, and the protection of the house. Then they saw a giant of a man fly onto the street on a motorcycle, landing it just in front of the two magical people.

They watched as they left Harry on the doorstep, and then vanished. Then Puck led her out of the shadows and toward the infant, a smile on his face as they reached him. "Now pick him up, Demona. Say hello to your new son. We've to get out of here for me to cast my next spell."

Demona growled a bit, but then reached down, and picked up the little boy, before letting him see her face. She couldn't help herself as she smiled at the boy's laugh. He reached up and tried to grab her hair.

"Say hello to Harry, Demona." Puck grinned, "Now, let's get out of here." With that, puck snapped his fingers sending them off to another part of England.

Demona blinked, "Where are we?"

"Kent County in England, at your new home. Now, I've two spells to cast, but first, you wait inside with Harry." He gestured to the house with the for sale sign out front, "I'll be inside when you get there." After a quick incantation and a flash of fire from the Phoenix Gate, Puck was gone.

Demona growled as she carried Harry inside, just in time to see a bright flash of fire and Puck reappear as the house was magically furnished. "There's no place to leap from here, how can I glide if I can't reach the wind?"

Puck sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to manage, I can ensure you a nice home, and access to your funds, and that you won't find yourself, Dominique, but you can't be found by the London Clan. Remember, you're going to be living MOSTLY as a human for a change. Now, I did some time hopping, and set this little house up for you, and my spell will make sure it seems you moved in yesterday. I'll let you come up with your own cover story, but you will be Dominique Destine, and he will be your Son, Harry Potter-Destine. This," Puck pulled a small black dog from behind his back, "Will be Grim, your pet. Every boy needs a dog, and he'll be able to protect Harry when you can't, once he's a bit older and you've trained him."

"Now, for the first spell the blood adoptions and creating your family." Puck quickly took the stone skin that Titania had given him, and tucked it into the collar of the puppy. Then he took an athame, and coated it with the blood Titania had given him. "Your hand, Demona?"

The gargoyle growled, but quickly offered her hand, and puck cut her palm, letting the blood flow into her wound as hers mixed on the blade with that of Titania. He then nodded at Harry, and she let him carefully cut Harry's arm and mix her and Titania's blood with his. "Alright, now for the spell."

"_Family is a treasure and a joy,_

_That in time was once denied this boy,_

_Ancient blood and immortal stone,_

_Come together and prove fate wrong,_

_Demona become now a child of Avalon,_

_Harry become a Gargoyle's son,_

_One more in this new family born,_

_A guardian for the chosen one,_

_My spell is woven the stage is set,_

_This family is ready and you've seen nothing yet."_

Puck grinned as the spell and the power of the Phoenix Gate intertwined, drawing not only on the Harry they'd abducted, but the one who was still in Titania's frozen time, changing reality completely as it accessed some of the physical aspects of his former future to craft his gargoyle form, and mixing his blood with Demona's even as Demona's was mixed with the same blood that flowed in his birth Mother's veins.

Though no physical changes came to Demona, the child in her arms could not be said the same. First, his hair grew a bit and a lock of red grew over his scarred brow, and his eyes glowed green for a moment. Then he began to truly change.

First his skin darkened to a deep crimson red, then was covered in tiny scales. His eyes kept their brilliant green hue, but were slit like a serpent. His brow ridges, claws, joint burs and his torso were all a gleaming gold, then dragon-like wings burst from his back, the scaled skeletal structure in red, and the leathery membrane golden. Finally a tail with a bladed tip came from his spine. Demona grinned as she looked at him. His brow ridge was a brilliant gold and made it look like a crown, mimicking her own tiara. Then he slowly shifted back to the young human boy he started as, only with a red lock of hair over his scar.

Demona smiled, then looked over at the puppy as it completed its own gargoyle transformation. It was as black as before but with a slightly more muscular form on its puppy like frame. Instead of fur it had the tough hide of a gargoyle and it's crown was adorned with two long swept back horns and long pointed ears. Its maw was replaced with a small beak.

"Grim indeed." Demona smiled, then sighed as she changed into her human form. "What's left Puck?"

Puck grinned, "Well this has actually only taken two spells, so now for the major one... a spell to hide you, but not completely. You still need to be able to be found by certain parties, but not till AFTER it's time for Harry to go to school, and once I cast this final spell, the phoenix gate will transport me back to my time, and itself back to it's former place, and I'll forget all about this till you come to see the Clan back at the Eyrie Building. Remember, you're forbidden from interfering with ANYTHING that has happened, and you can't come back to the clan until the summer after Harry's third year at Hogwarts."

"I remember the deal Puck, I'll keep my word." Demona sighed and looked down at the child. "At least this human will be raised to be honorable, as apposed to what those blasted humans usually do."

"Alright Demona, I'll see you in three weeks." Puck grinned, "Or thirteen years. Depending." With that, Puck began his last spell.

"_The job's almost done, the last spell to cast,_

_So hide this family from the future in the past,_

_In the human realm make them real,_

_In the magical world let this spell conceal,_

_Let this family be and send Puck back,_

_They've much to do and may love they never lack."_

With that, the phoenix gate flashed fire around the trickster and he vanished from the home leaving Demona alone with Harry and the puppy. The red headed woman looked down at her new son and again, couldn't help but smile even though he was a human at the moment. He was now of her blood just like Angela.

"I can't wait for you to meet your sister, little one, maybe by that time she'll be able to forgive me... even if it will only be three weeks for her." She carried him up the stairs, glad it was at least a two story house. Then she laughed once she found the nursery. It was covered in Gargoyle wallpaper with a stuffed Gargoyle in the crib and a mural of her, Angela, and several generic gargoyles over it. "Thank you Puck." She placed Harry in the crib, "Now you sleep. We've a busy day tomorrow..."

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Destine Family Home, Kent, England,**

**November 1982:**

Demona smiled as she looked over the things Puck had arranged for her the next morning. He'd used the Phoenix Gate and arranged everything ahead of time, including her identity as Dominique Destine. He'd even altered a few things so that when she took up her proper place as head of Nightstone Unlimited again after Harry turned thirteen, she'd be able to simply merge the two. She had her own accounts, and plenty of money. Though it wasn't what she was used to, it was still enough so that she didn't have to work, and she could still invest in things to gain more.

There was also information on the wizarding world. Though she wouldn't be able to use that right away, it was good to be prepared. There were several laws and discriminatory practices that she'd be forced to contend with, but none that she couldn't manipulate if necessary. She might even be able to arrange several allies if things were the way they seemed. Perhaps after she took Nightstone back from her past/future self she could branch into the magical world. She'd have to find a way to adequately mix science and mortal sorcery. The two didn't seem to work well together as it stood. A problem, but not an insurmountable one.

She'd have to arrange something with the Goblins, in order to move back and forth between the worlds and keep the money constant. Perhaps they had a 'muggle' front. With that, she made a few calls, and used the primitive computer to arrange to buy stock in several companies she knew would do well, even a few in fast rising Xanatos Enterprises. And, while it was petty, she even started to eventual takeover of a local company called Grunnings. It was where Harry's uncle worked and she wanted to punish him for what his family WOULD have done to her son.

She also started plans to ensure that Dumbledore's manipulations would be pointless. Harry was going to be a leader, and a warrior, not a pawn for some human mage who thought they knew better than an immortal gargoyle mother. Speaking of, she'd have to make sure to gain allies quickly once she became a part of the Wizarding world.

So much to do, and so relatively little time considering. Still, it was a few years yet before Harry could start to learn about his abilities and be trained. She had a couple years to prepare before she started teaching. With a smirk, Demona closed the computer down and went to feed her waking child.

"Yes, little one, we will take the world by storm..." Demona grinned, then sneered, "Even if we will have to deal with the filthy humans."

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

**November, 1982**

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was confused. The blood protections and defensive wards that he'd placed around Harry thanks to his mother's sacrifice had activated and were working properly, but the tracking charms weren't. What's more, his agent that he'd placed at Privet Drive reported that she hadn't noticed anything different about the way the Dursley's had gone about their morning.

That didn't make sense. They should have received his letter, but the charm he'd placed on it hadn't activated either to let him know about that. This bore investigation. That said, he looked over to his familiar.

"What do you think, old friend?" Dumbledore asked the phoenix.

Fawkes gave a soft questioning trill, and then bobbed his head back and forth.

"So you don't know either, and that worries me even more." He stood and wrapped his cloak around him before throwing a pinch of floo powder into his fire, and stuck his head in. "Arebella? Might I come through, there's something curious going on."

"Of course, Headmaster," Arebella Figg answered, stepping back. A minute later the aged wizard stepped through the green flames. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that only a few of the protections I placed on Harry have activated. They all should have done so the moment he entered the Dursley home, and what's more, the notification charm on the letter for Petunia didn't register. It's as if, no, I can't even conceive of what is causing this. The blood protections are there, which could only be present if Lilly's sister had Harry, but if that's the case the rest of the charms and wards should activate to."

"I know that Petunia is still home, but Vernon left for work right on time as usual. I didn't notice anything before that, nor did I see the basket this morning, and I woke up well before them." She seemed to think, "But my Kneazles did notice something strange last night, though I don't know what. They seemed to perk up, rushed toward the window facing the Dursley home, then just settled back down again. I assumed it was merely you and the others dropping Harry off."

"Possibly, but I would think they'd know me by now... hmm... curious. I'll go out disillusioned, to check the wards. If it's just a simple issue then no reason to worry anyone." He quickly cast his spell, becoming invisible to everyone, "If you'd be so kind as to check the mail Arebella?"

"Of course, Headmaster." The squib smiled as she provided the distraction for Dumbledore to slip out and make his way invisibly toward number four, Privet Drive.

Once there, the aging headmaster quickly began to check the wards on the home only to come up short. He ran several more diagnostic spells, but NONE of them were active. Not on this home at least. He walked toward the home and cast a few more diagnostic spells once he had reached the front step and blinked. The note was still here, fallen into the bush and never touched. That explained part of the issue, but not how no wards were active here, and why they were active somewhere else.

With a growing sense of dread, Dumbledore cast several notice me not charms on the home and himself before dropping his disillusionment and knocking on the door. He smiled kindly as Petunia answered.

"Ah, hello Petunia... I..." Was as far as he got before the door was slammed in his face. "Hmm..."

He cast a quick opening charm and strode into the house, "Petunia, I realize this is not the most pleasant of situations, but there is a problem. Where is Harry, why didn't you read the note I left with him?"

"What are you talking about? I don't want anything to do with you, my sister or her freak son... I don't want them anywhere NEAR my precious Duddykins." The horse faced woman raged, "Get out!"

"Didn't you find Harry this morning?" Dumbledore was very puzzled now, and with Petunia acting this way, he sighed and resorted to the best way to get the information he needed, and looked her in the eyes, diving into her mind.

He was back out a moment later and very confused. She'd not found Harry at all, she had no knowledge of the Potter's deaths, or that he'd left their son here. But that didn't explain why the blood protection had activated. He quickly obliviated her of this meeting and left the house, summoning the letter to himself as he dropped the other charms on the home and vanished with a pop back to Arebella's living room.

"Did you find your answer's Headmaster?" Arebella asked, worried at the look on the wizard's face and the lack of sparkle in his blue eyes.

"No, not at all. Only more questions." Dumbledore said "I have to return to Hogwarts. I have to find out what could have caused this." He looked to her floo, "Do you mind, Arebella?"

"Of course not, Headmaster." The Kneazle breeder smiled, "And, while I'm sorry that this is troubling you, I honestly can't be sad that little Harry hasn't ended up with those... horrible people."

"Alas, I can't say I disagree, but it really is for his best protection." Dumbledore sighed and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, then vanished back to his office.

Once there, the headmaster sat down and started to make calls. By nightfall, he'd have arranged for nearly the entire remaining order to come to Hogwarts. The search for Harry Potter had begun.

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Titania's Viewing Room:**

**Somewhere outside of time**

Titania smiled as her world outside of time returned to its natural state as the rest of the world was changed around her. She watched as the scene in front of her vanished as that possible future ceased to exist. She stepped back into the real world. It wasn't time yet, but she'd be at the Eyrie Building when Demona brought Harry to meet the family. Fox needed to be aware that she had a new sister as well. Now though, she had to keep her promise to Puck, and see about making Oberon reconsider the trickster's banishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright folks, here's the next chapter. A little bit of filler really, but it helps to set the stage on this little piece of theatre... I figure it'll be at least two more chapters before the REAL story begins, but this gives you a hint of a few changes. Now, onto a few points. While I'm glad everyone who reviewed liked things so far... I was hoping for a little more feedback... still thanks to Whitetigerwolf, Johnny Boy, IsisMoon, Karthik9, Nightmaster000, and Ace Hardwind. Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well. Now, that said... Let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

**Kent England**

**September, 1989**

Demona smiled as she walked through the park with her son, holding his hand gently. They'd spent most of the morning going over his theoretical lessons such as history, math, grammar, and even a little art and science. She'd spent the greatest time on history though, using it as a means to teach him strategy and how to think by posing what if questions about certain events or battles. She was amazed at how quickly he grasped concepts, one of the defining points of why she home schooled him.

The other reasons were mainly to do with his abilities, and wanting to maintain their low profile. While she was certain he understood the necessity of not telling anyone about their dual nature, he was still a child and therefore led by his heart. Like her, his eyes could glow whether in human or gargoyle form, though his were strangely green. That would have been tricky to explain should he get into a fight or get upset at someone.

Then there was ability to talk with snakes. At first that had worried her, because she thought he was speaking to himself, or hearing voices. Once she'd found he could literally speak with the serpents however, she'd relaxed. Still, it was not something she'd want as general knowledge in a school.

She smirked as they came near a football game being played in one of the parks open areas. The red side had the scoring advantage so far, but they seemed to be tiring. The blue team however was keeping better control of the ball. It was only a few teenagers, not the professionals she'd usually use, but they did have two full teams. She stopped their walk and gestured to the field.

"Tell me, what do you think the outcome of this game will be?" She kneeled down next to him so they could talk equally, a tactic she took during lessons to make sure that he didn't look to her for every answer, but knew he could come to her if he truly needed.

Harry grinned at her, then turned to watch the game for a moment. He took in both teams individually at first, watching how each side played, and who they had playing what positions, then the game as a whole and how each played against the other. He nodded after a moment, before turning to her.

"The blue team has the better chance of winning in the long run. Their problem is they have the wrong person as goalkeeper. You can tell he isn't used to the position. The red team though isn't as talented in dealing with the ball and scoring. They've managed to get a few shots in, but they're wearing out and running out of tricks. The blue team will overwhelm the red goal keeper before long." Harry said.

"Good, and a very accurate analysis. Now, how would you solve their goalie problem?" She smirked.

Harry thought about this one for a good few minutes before gesturing to one of players on the field. "Put him as goalie. You can tell he's good at what he's doing, but he still has the instinct to reach for the ball with his hands. My bet is he was a goalie before, though why he isn't playing there already I couldn't tell you." The eight year old looked up at her.

"Very good, and just what I'd do." She agreed, "Now..."

She was interrupted as they both turned toward the sound of a girl yelling. Their eyes narrowed at what they saw. A small girl with bushy brown hair about Harry's age was being pushed to the ground by a larger boy with two of his friends surrounding her. They were too far away to hear what was being said, but it was obvious they were picking on her because of her books for some reason.

Demona sighed as Harry looked up at her, she knew what was coming, "Go ahead, but just stop them."

"Thanks, Máthair." Harry grinned as he let go of her hand and ran toward the bullies.

Demona just sighed as she started to walk toward the altercation, Harry having traversed the distance in the span of a couple breaths. His first attack took the knees out of the leader, toppling him as Harry caught the book he was holding. She couldn't see his face from here, but she knew he'd be smirking. As she neared, she started to hear the conversation.

"I don't know why you guys are picking on her, but you want to leave. Now." Harry handed the book back to the girl.

"Says who you little punk?" The leader was getting back up.

Demona shook her head, _'Some humans just can't learn.'_

Harry turned to face him, a feral grin on his face. "Says me."

"GET HIM!" The leader yelled to his two companions.

Demona just leaned against a nearby tree as she watched. Harry easily slipped between the two rushing at his back, placing all of his opponents in front of him with him between them and the girl. Next he quickly took off his belt, the leather strap making a quick weapon to equalize the odds. Still, the three boys had him with size and numbers. If they attacked together, they might win.

Harry didn't give them the chance. He lashed his belt out at one as he launched a forward kick at another, knocking the wind out of him. The third tried to rush him only to have his arm caught in the belt and be dragged to the ground.

The next blow was an open palm to the nose of the downed boy. Then he spun and rotated his body; using his hand as a pivot and driving two hard kicks into stomach of the one he'd hit with the belt earlier. That sent him stumbling back before he started to puke all over his shoes. That left only the leader standing as he regained his breath from the initial attack, and a smirking Harry.

"Leave, and take your friends with you." He turned his head back to look at the girl, "And if I ever hear of you picking on her again, I won't be as nice next time."

Demona smirked as the boys quickly got themselves together and ran off in the other direction. She started to slowly walking toward Harry as he helped the shocked girl to her feet, clapping.

"Well done, Harry." She smiled at him, "Now, tell me what you did wrong and how you could have ended it quicker."

"Máthair... just a minute." He gestured at the girl, "Let's see about her first."

Demona turned her attention to the girl who was staring at them with a gaping mouth. She sighed as she nodded at him, seeing his point even if she didn't think the human deserved such consideration.

"Hi!" Harry just grinned at her, "I'm Harry Potter-Destine. That's my Mom, Dominique Destine."

"I... I... I'm Hermione... wh... why did you do that? Why didn't you just stop them?" She looked at Demona.

Harry grinned, "Máthair is a firm believer in letting me fight my own battles. She knew I wanted to help you when we saw them bullying you, so she just let me handle it. Besides, if an adult stopped them, they'd just do it again next time an adult wasn't looking."

"Harry is right, by having someone your age stand up for you it means he could be around when an adult isn't, and isn't held to the same limits an adult would be. All I would be able to do is stop them and tell their parents. Harry can fight back without fear of too much reprisal."

"Oh..." Hermione just stared. "But... isn't fighting wrong?"

Demona frowned, "That depends on why you're fighting. Harry enjoys fighting. He's very good at it too and only getting better with training, but he doesn't fight without reason. For all the practice, and training we've done, this has been Harry's first real fight. That's mainly because I home school him, and he hasn't had much to do with bullies and the like. I'd say in this case he did the right thing."

Hermione just blushed, "Oh."

"Máthair, can we take her for ice cream?" Harry asked grinning. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I guess, though we should probably let her parents know, if they're around... or..." She looked at Hermione.

"We just live down the street. I usually walk here to read." She held up her book.

Demona grinned at the object of her earlier teasing, "That's an upper level science book. Are you in an advanced class Hermione?"

"Um... No ma'am, but I am the best student in my class, so I guess I just read ahead." Hermione blushed more.

"Hmm... Come on, let's go see your parents, and then get ice-cream." Demona sighed to herself. She knew Harry would make human friends at some point, despite all her cautionary lessons. What's worse, for every example of human cruelty and treachery, he'd point out examples of their kindness and honor. He listened to her caution, but said that just because she picked the wrong ones to trust didn't mean he would.

Puck had been right, raising him without changing was proving very hard.

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Teacher's Meeting Room**

**September 1989:**

Dumbledore sighed as he waited for the rest of the Order and his school staff to arrive. He'd been distracted since Harry disappeared, but he still had responsibilities; and he was attempting to see to them all. So far that had proved difficult, but manageable. Still, he'd been unable to find any trace of Harry or any reason for the blood wards to be active. It didn't make any sense.

He looked up as the doors opened, letting in the teaching staff first, "Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pamona, good evening. " He smiled at them.

"You look tired, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall settled into her usual seat.

"I have been researching on what could have caused the blood wards to remain active even though Harry is not in his aunt's care." Dumbledore sighed, "Alas, I'm no closer to answers than I was seven years ago."

"It is like nothing I have ever heard," Filius sighed, "Wards that rely on blood should only work with those of that blood. Lilly's sister and nephew are the only ones of her blood left, save Harry. A blood adoption might work, but even then, who could Lilly have adopted into her family without us knowing? And how and why would they hide Harry away?"

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody bellowed as he came into the room, "Whoever it is knows there's Death Eaters still about," His eyes both tracked over Snape for a moment, "And they're not taking any chances."

"Ah, Alastor, welcome." Dumbledore smiled, "I'd thought you'd be busy at the ministry."

"Not till the latest class graduates the auror academy. They're making me take on students. So far none have lived up to my standards." Moody growled as he sat down, "Damn fools wouldn't know a Death Eater from a flobber worm."

"Really," Snape drawled, "I thought the Ministry had already declared all of The Dark Lord's followers captured, or freed from his imperious."

Moody just growled, then turned to Dumbledore, "Who are we waiting on?"

"Remus, Hagrid, and Mundungus" Dumbledore provided, "They should be arriving any minute."

"Really, Headmaster, is their any reason to invite Lupin to these meetings? Like as not, he's one of the ones behind Potter's disappearance." Snape sneered.

"Truly, I wish I were Severus," Lupin said as he came into the room, with Hagrid and Mundungus Fletcher "Alas, I was not made aware of the Headmaster's plans till after Harry had disappeared. Had I known, I'd have fought them. Lilly was adamant that Harry never be given to her sister."

"As I told you, Remus, it was necessary for the blood wards that protect Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

"The blood wards that have activated anyway?" Remus pointed out, "I told you professor, I am helping because I am worried for Harry, but if you try to put him into Petunia's care, my help will end." Remus sat down.

"Has there been ANY progress?" Dumbledore looked at everyone.

"None," Moody growled, "I've been checking all the official records I could at the Ministry, it's like the entire Potter family vanished. They're still listed, but any defining information on them is... as if it's under Fidelius."

"Quite, even their seat on the Wizengamot is frozen, as if it's waiting for the proper person to take his place. We didn't know about that till the chosen proxy tried to take the seat till Harry came of age. The magic of the court ejected them." Dumbledore sighed, "What's more, after that occurred, several other seats froze as well."

"What seats Albus?" Filius looked at him.

"Oddly enough, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Black, and Le Fay." Dumbledore shook his head, "Which doesn't make sense on several levels. The Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Le Fay seats have been vacant for years, but never frozen. And while Sirius Black is the current head of the family, he can not claim his seat since he is in Azkaban. I can't understand why his or any of these other seats would be frozen."

"It obviously has something to do with Harry." Remus said.

"Really, Lupin? You expect to claim that Potter is the heir to two founders, and a seat that has equal standing with Merlin's?" Snape sneered.

"I know he is the heir to the Potter line, obviously, but what claim about the others?" Dumbledore asked.

"Magical Heir to the Black family, since Sirius has no son. Before he betrayed us he made Harry his magical heir as his godson." Remus shrugged, "As to the others, I've no idea but it's too much of a coincidence."

"That's nonsense! Besides, The Dark Lord was the last of Slytherin's line." Snape practically spat.

"Ah, then that adds to my theory. If Harry were made Magical Heir by right of conquest." Lupin grinned.

"This still does not help us find him, however." Dumbledore provided, "What about your contacts, Severus?"

"Unfortunately, Headmaster, my old compatriots are just as baffled as you in this regard. None can find any means of locating Potter, and I know of a few who have tried. So far any efforts have come back... as if he doesn't exist. There's no magical means available that have been able to find him."

"Hmm..." Remus spoke, "Have any of us tried to find him through Muggle means?"

"Are you suggesting that some muggle might be hiding him? A muggle who knows how to block him from every form of magical detection attempted, and perform a blood adoption, or otherwise employ blood wards that should not be possible?" Snape sneered, "Come Lupin, I thought you were the smart one of your band of misfits."

"I'm afraid Severus is right Remus," Dumbledore sighed, "The chance that a muggle could hide themselves so completely..."

"Ah, but perhaps it is a witch or wizard hiding as a muggle?" Remus said.

"But who? And why?" McGonagall asked, "It doesn't make sense."

Lupin shrugged, "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be true."

"What are you saying Lupin?" Snape sneered.

"It's not any of Voldemort's followers, nor any of us in the order, nor does the Ministry have any idea who it is. That means it's a new player, someone we've never heard of before, nor do we have any idea of their motivation, or resources." He looked at Dumbledore, "I have a feeling that when we do see Harry again, that none of us will be prepared for it."

"I do fear you're right, Remus..." Dumbledore sighed.

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Granger Home, Kent England,**

**Two Weeks after meeting:**

Hermione hid with Harry at the top of the stairs of her home. She was nervous about what was happening, and wasn't sure really what her parents had wanted with Harry's mom. She knew it had something to do with what she'd told them, about how Harry had protected her from the bullies, not just once, but twice more after their first meeting. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't at school with her and she still got picked on there.

She looked over at her only friend and smiled worriedly at him, "I hope I didn't say something that made them want us to not be friends."

Harry just smiled, "Don't worry, even if you did, I wouldn't listen." He smirked, "And neither would Máthair."

Hermione just looked worried, but then turned back to try and listen in on the conversation downstairs.

"So, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, what's this about? Has my son done something that you don't approve of? I was under the impression that he'd only acted to protect Hermione from bullies." Both kids heard Dominique's cultured and clear tone.

"Please, Ms. Destine, call us Dan and Emma, and on the contrary, we're very grateful for everything Harry has done for Hermione. We knew she was being bullied, obviously, and we've done what we could, but like you told her that first day..." Hermione looked toward the ground floor at the sound of her father's voice, glad to know he cared and wasn't mad at her friend.

"All you can do is go to their parents, and every parent is out to protect their own child. Yes." Dominique's voice came again, "But you called me here for more than just thanking me..."

"Yes Ma'am." Her mother's voice was nervous.

"Please, if I'm to call you Dan and Emma, you must call me Dominique." The tone was laughing, but Hermione heard something else in it too she couldn't identify.

Hermione looked over to Harry to ask, but his eyes were closed and he was listening closely to the talking below them. She wondered what he was listening for. Soon she gave up wondering and just turned her attention back to the three downstairs.

"Thank you, Dominique." Her father's voice again.

"Yes, thank you," Her mother sounded happy, "And you're right, there is a reason... Hermione said you home schooled Harry."

"Yes... ah... I see, you want me to take on Hermione as well." Dominique's voice was contemplative now.

"If you would. I mean, we've thought about home schooling before, but we have our dental practice and can't teach Hermione ourselves, and professional tutors... we make a fine living, but still not enough to hire a professional teacher for her." Her father's voice was worried.

Hermione was worried now too, now that she knew what it was about she wanted to be taught by Miss Destine, and she really hoped the woman would agree. She looked over to Harry again, and he still had his eyes closed. He was smiling a bit, but that was the only change to his calm presence. She wondered what he was doing.

"We'd be willing to pay you, of course," Her mother offered, "We know we can't afford a formal tutor, but..."

She stopped and Hermione wondered why till Dominique's voice came, "Money isn't an issue, and I am considering this but there are other concerns I have."

Hermione looked over at Harry, seeing him nod.

"Such as?" Her father's voice came up now.

"First, as I said, each parent is going to protect their own child. If helping Hermione takes away from Harry's education, I'll have to stop." She looked at both of them, "And by that, I think you need to understand a few things." Hermione started to listen more closely.

"I am Harry's adoptive mother; his birth parents were murdered not long after he was born. When Harry comes of age, he'll be very wealthy and in control of several companies, as well as very politically powerful. I was chosen by his grandmother to both raise Harry, and prepare him for that future. That is not to say I don't love him, Harry is for all intents and purposes my son, and I'd not have it any other way.

"That said, the reason I was chosen is because of my own accomplishments. I have my own company that I am allowing my partner to run at the moment while I concentrate on Harry. I am a master of business, educated in math and science, trained to fight, and I capable of using several weapons if necessary."

For a while, silence echoed up the stairs and Hermione could understand why. She didn't understand all the implications of what Dominique had said, but she knew enough to know it was important and that Harry wasn't just being educated, he was being groomed for something specific.

"Now, the reason we're here in this area is because while Harry should be aware of his future, I want him to have as normal a life as possible. He's become friends with Hermione, and I have no problem teaching her as well. However, she will learn at the same rate as Harry, and the same subjects and lessons. That doesn't just mean science, math, and history. She'll be taught the physical aspects of Harry's education as well; to train her body as well as her mind. Teach her to fight, and once she's old enough, trained in some personal weapons. She'll be expected to keep up with all of their lessons, and if she should prove able to pull ahead, Harry will be expected to keep up with her. I know she's advanced for her age based on what I saw already, but I teach Harry at an advanced level anyway, and he's easily able to keep up with it."

There was another pause before Dominique spoke again, "I can promise you however, if she's able to keep up with her lessons as I plan them, then she'll be capable of realizing any dreams she may have for the future."

"What do you mean, trained in some personal weapons?" Her father asked.

"Mostly melee weapons, knives, staffs, batons, and some fencing and training with other swords, but also handguns and rifles once they're ready for it. That won't come for some time however. The physical training and martial arts will begin right away, however." Dominique said, "And she can't pick and choose. If you want her to learn from me, she'll have to learn everything."

Hermione's eyes widened. She'd be able to learn so much doing this, but she wasn't sure how she felt about learning to fight, and use weapons. Still, Harry knew how to fight, and wasn't a bully. He only really used that skill when he needed, and she didn't see why she couldn't be the same way. She looked over at Harry; his eyes were still closed, but he was smirking a bit. She guessed he liked the idea of having her learning with him.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

"That'll it'll be funny after you've learned a bit, and the next time the bullies pick on you, you beat them up." He laughed a bit but didn't open his eyes.

Hermione turned back to listening as well, so his next question shocked her, "Do you think they'll let you?"

Hermione didn't know. At first, yes, they'd have done it easily. With all the extra, and the fact that she'd be learning things geared toward teaching a person how to run and own a functioning business and political empire, she just wasn't sure. Her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You don't really think she'll have trouble keeping up, do you Dominique?"

"Not really, from what I've seen she should be able to handle the academic workload easily. Her physical training and the practical aspects of some lessons may be difficult at first, but I think she'll find them a great accomplishment once she's caught up." Dominique chuckled, "And personally speaking, I think she'd enjoy being able to stand up for herself against the bullies as well."

"When can she start?" Hermione smiled big as she heard her mother's voice, then her face turned red as Dominique answered.

"Hermione, you and Harry can stop listening now. Come down so we can decide when you'll start your lessons with us."

Harry just shook his head as he helped her up and she blushed more as they walked down the stairs. She could see the stern looks on her parent's faces, but Dominique was just smiling as she sipped her tea. Harry didn't seem the least bit embarrassed to her, so she did her best to calm down as she waited for them to say something.

She could tell that her father was about to start, but Dominique interrupted, "Harry, what have I told you about attempting to listen in on private conversations?"

"Only risk it if there is something to gain from the information, and not to be nosy. And if I do decide to do it, make sure I don't get caught because most people won't be as understanding as you are." Harry said evenly.

Hermione was openmouthed, and she could tell from the shocked looks on her parent's faces that they were as well. She looked back and forth between her parents, Dominique, and Harry, before finally settling on the red head as she called for her attention.

"Hermione, that's a lesson I expect you to learn as well." Dominique pinned her with a stair, and she could swear her eyes glowed red for a minute.

"Excuse me, but... isn't that..." Mr. Granger started.

"Dishonest? Rude? Sneaky?" Dominique shrugged, "Probably, but remember, these are tactics that will be used by competitors in the business world, and my desire is to prepare and protect Harry. I will give him every tool I can. Before you decide on that though..." She turned back to Harry, "Why did you deem the risk of getting caught worth eavesdropping."

"The way Hermione reacted to my fighting instead of getting an adult or ignoring bullies. I thought that her parents might not want me being friends with her and I had to know so I could think of a way to sneak past it." Harry said honestly.

Hermione just stared at him, smiling. Dominique's expression was a similar, if smaller smile, and her parents didn't know what to think. Finally deciding on what to do, Hermione closed the distance between them and hugged Harry tight.

"I'd say his reasons were justified, even if they were unfounded in this case. However, he still needs to work on his stealth. Something I'll also be teaching you, Hermione." Dominique smiled, "The object is not to teach you to be dishonest, but to teach you all the tools you will need to compete with those who are."

"I think I understand, Miss Destine." Hermione blushed as she released Harry.

"Me too, Dominique." Her mother said, "And, while I'm not sure I want Hermione learning how to use guns and fight, I can see the reason for it... and... well, thank you for being willing to teach her for us."

She shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not doing it for you or even for Hermione. Harry has befriended her, and while I try to make his life as normal as possible for him, he does have very few real friends. I'm doing this because I think it will be good for him, and as long as she doesn't keep him from learning she'll be welcome."

"I guess we can understand that," her father smiled, "We'd feel the same in your situation I suppose."

"Well, Harry and I have to go, but bring Hermione by our home tomorrow morning at six thirty." Dominique smiled, "If that's convenient, we can go ahead and arrange her withdrawal from her school, set her up with the program I've arranged for Harry's Home Schooling."

"Thank you, Dominique. We'll see you both tomorrow morning." Her mother said.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." She blushed.

"Till then, Hermione." Harry waved as he followed his mother out of the house.

"Hermione..."

She turned to face her father, "Yes Daddy?"

"I want you to do you best, but remember, you can do anything you want when you grow up. Harry's being trained to run his family's business, but you can still decide on anything you want to do." He smiled at her.

"I know Daddy," She smiled, "Miss Destine said I would be able to do whatever I wanted, remember?"

"Yes, she did, didn't she?" Her mother said, "I think it's time you got to bed Hermione."

"Yes, Mama." Hermione turned and went back upstairs, still smiling.

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**Air over London:**

**Later that night:**

Harry grinned as he banked in the air. He loved being in the air, especially since his magic meant he could fly instead of glide. He couldn't pull off the levitation feats that his mother had told him the Fay in his ancestry did; but with is wings, he was capable of performing a self propelled lift off from the ground, and was even able to carry his Máthair into the air as well; despite his younger age and unequal strength. He couldn't reach the speeds of a jet, but he was already the fastest gargoyle his Máthair had ever seen in the air.

He looked back at where Máthair was following him, and waved her forward. He flared his wings, breaking his speed as he watched the blue form pull along side his smaller frame.

"Having fun, Wyvern?" She asked him as she reached his side.

He grinned wider, showing that he had a mouth full of sharp teeth, "Always in the air..." He said. "I wanted to ask though, what about the parts of our lessons that has to do with magic or being a gargoyle? We can't teach that to Hermione."

"No, not yet. But I can't teach you much about magic anyway, till after you go to Hogwarts, and we can only do our gargoyle training and lessons in this form at night when she's most likely sleeping, so that won't be too badly effected. We will have to be careful with Grim, and make sure we watch our tongues, but this doesn't change much really." She looked at him, "Now, show your mother how well you fly!"

With that Demona tucked into a dive and shot toward the buildings of the city, vanishing into the modern jungle. Wyvern just grinned as he took off after her, playing their favorite game of tag among the rooftops.

**... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ... HP ... GC ...**

**School Board Building, London**

**Same Time:**

Remus carefully searched through all the files the government had on schooling. He didn't doubt that finding the information he wanted would be difficult, but it should be doable. All children from the ages of five to sixteen were required to be educated in some form, either by state funded schools or otherwise.

Remus doubted that Harry was in a normal school. For someone to go through all the trouble of hiding him this way, he'd have to be at least in a private school or home school. Still, better to search any way, just in case. The werewolf sighed as he put up another set of files, before taking out the next.

He knew it'd be several days or even weeks worth of searching before he found what he was looking for, but it was the last avenue he could think of. He scanned the files he'd pulled out and decided to just copy them and search them at home. He muttered a few quick spells, copying and shrinking the files before slipping them into his pocket. Then he made his way out of the building.

As he came out on the street he heard a high laughing cry above him and looked up. He couldn't tell much of their features from this distance, but he smiled as he saw a pair of gargoyles flying over the city. It was good to know that the city still had some protectors.

He'd have to remember this night; it wasn't too often these days that Gargoyles allowed you to see them, even if it was just a mother and child practicing their flying. He let a content feeling come over him for just a moment as he apparated away.


End file.
